<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883312">oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled angst, i guess [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Grayson | Purpled, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Swordfighting, Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, all i know is purpled angst rip, mentioned badboyhalo, sam has four arms because i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>purpled tries to kill puffy n then angst ensues :]</p>
<p>check tags for warnings!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled angst, i guess [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Purpled was trembling when Ponk and his associates left. He let out a frustrated sigh and sunk against the wall of his cove. He practically threw his sword across the area as he desperately grasped at the stands of his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t want to be a mercenary. He didn’t want to do anything that would possibly harm Puffy. Puffy was nice to him. She gave him turkey and a book for Thanksgiving. She was one of the only people that gave him gifts, even if they were small.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ponk had come to him saying he knew people who had an offer for him. Ponk’s eyes were different and he was acting strange, but Purpled heard him out. He was desperate for attention. After being ignored for so long you think he’d get used to it, but even after four months it still fucking stung.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew BadBoyHalo. He hadn’t seen him in ages, but he knew Bad. He was different than Purpled remembered. He seemed like he had a specific goal in mind instead of just messing around. The red of his jacket had disappeared, replaced with a warm grey. Strangest of all, Skeppy was nowhere to be seen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew Antfrost. He tried to scam the cat hybrid, but failed miserably. Antfrost had called Jack Manifold for reinforcement. Sure, Ponk and Purpled were able to kill the two, but they had bad blood. He was confused when Ant had come to find him. His eyes had lost their baby blue color, instead having a pink tinted red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew Punz. He couldn’t quite remember how he knew Punz, but he always had good things associated with the older blond. He seemed friendly enough and had a soft spot for kids. That Punz was different though. He was acting…weird. He didn’t seem to care about hiring a child as an assassin. The Punz he knew would’ve thought it through instead of agreeing immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One thing’s for sure, though; he doesn’t to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s this little guy?” Fluffy rainbow dyed hair fell into the woman’s face as she bent down to pick up the five year old looking back up at her. She looked to Dream once more, who chuckled with amusement. There was a light tone in the area; it was nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“His name’s Purpled, Mom,” Dream started, “Callahan and Alyssa found him in the woods near the SMP.” Puffy nodded. Purpled curled up closer to Puffy’s chest, and the older woman melted at his touch. She hadn’t held a child in so long. Ever since Foolish and Dream left, she had been alone. Foolish was off doing God knows what, but Dream was there. He was smiling, his mask on the ground next to his feet. He was </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Puffy remembered why she loved moments like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Purpled!” She brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. They were an electric violet. They looked similar to Dream’s bright green. She smiled softly. “I’m Puffy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Puff?” His voice was small, and Puffy’s heart melted. She chuckled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Puff.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could go back, he would. He knew he would. He’d say no to Ponk’s offer. He’d force the Eggpire out of his cove. He’d isolate himself again, just so people forget about him again. He doesn’t want to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s walking in the forest now, clutching his netherite sword tightly in his left hand. He can’t go back now. He wants to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> does he want to, but he can’t. He’s at risk now. If he makes one wrong move, this could all go south. He doesn’t want to risk himself getting hurt by doing a job incorrectly, let alone not doing the job at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy’s with Sam. They’re talking. He can’t tell what about, but he hears their voices. Sam’s presence complicates everything. Sam would catch Purpled trying to kidnap or kill Puffy. He’d fight back. Purpled knows that he’s more skilled in PVP than Sam, but the combination of both Puffy and Sam might be too much for him to take considering how skilled they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just has to wait it out. Follow them until Sam leaves. Maybe, if he’s lucky, Sam will be gone shortly. He certainly has to do something with the prison soon, right? Why not just go now? It would make Purpled’s job so much easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Duckling. I have to go.” Puffy put her hat on, ignoring Dream’s broken and pleading look. He grabbed onto her hand, preventing her from going closer to her boat. Purpled hid behind Dream. He gripped Dream’s hoodie tightly in his small hands. Dream was crying, and Puffy was on the verge of tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Mom-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Foolish is in danger. I can’t ignore him.” Puffy spared a glance in Purpled’s direction. Her face softened looking at the then six year old boy. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She shook herself out of Dream’s grip, finally getting in her boat. Dream was still pleading by the time she was out of sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream wiped his eyes and let out a shaky sob. He wanted his mother - no - he </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed</span>
  <em>
    <span> his mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Puff?” Purpled asked. Dream turned around to look at Purpled, noticing the tears well up in the boy’s dim iris purple eyes. Dream bent down to eye level with Purpled, offering a small smile. Purpled didn’t smile back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama Puff’s going away for a little bit,” Dream explained shakily. “She’ll be back. For now, you’re stuck with me.” Dream booped Purpled on the nose. Purpled giggled. Dream pulled Purpled’s head into his chest. Maybe he could do it. Maybe they’d be alright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s gone three hours later. Purpled lets out a sigh of relief when they part ways. Sam heads towards the prison while Puffy continues walking astray from the Prime Path. Purpled follows, making sure to stay concealed in the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk like that for about three minutes before Puffy freezes. She turns around. Purpled holds his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re here,” she says loudly. Her voice booms in the quiet area. “Come out.” Purpled lets his breath go. He sheathes his sword, emerging from the shadows with his hands in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you got me.” Puffy seems surprised to see Purpled. She meets his eyes, holding his gaze for longer than Purpled would like. She breaks eye contact to look him up and down, analyzing him. Purpled frowns. “Not happy to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under any other circumstances, I’d be ecstatic,” she replies monotonously. Purpled’s inclined to believe that she’s lying. She has no reason to tell the truth. “I know exactly why you’re here, Purp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he quips. He unsheathes his sword, twirling it around in his left hand. Puffy watches intently, waiting for any sign of potential movement. “I don’t want to do this, but you have to understand; I’m being paid. So either you come with me and be converted, or you can die. One of the two.” Purpled feels sick while laying out the offers. Puffy seems uninterested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to do this.” Puffy’s staring directly at him. Her sword is out now as well. They’re moving in a circle, not breaking eye contact. “More importantly, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know exactly what you want. This, Purpled? This isn’t it.” Bile rises in Purpled’s throat, but he ignores it. It’s replaced with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know the first thing about me,” he shouts accusingly. “In another lifetime, maybe you would. Certainly not in this one.” Her judging gaze is becoming all too much for the younger, but he can’t bring himself to break eye contact. He has to know her every move. He has to be ready. His life depends on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy takes a quick step forward. Purpled backs up. His expression morphs into a scowl. He doesn’t have time for this. He just wants to get this over with. He doesn’t want to hurt the sheep hybrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy lunges towards Purpled, sword aiming at his neck. Purpled dodges it with ease, going to swipe at her feet. She dodges it just in time. She backs up again. Purpled huffs, jabbing at her. She blocks it with her shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess we’re doing the hard way.” He aims for her stomach. She blocks it again, but this time with her sword. She jabs at his own stomach. Purpled’s barely able to move away before the blade digs into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled starts walking circles around Puffy before speeding up. He swipes his sword at her right arm; her dominant one. He ends up just slicing the top layer of skin on her shoulder before she turns to lunge at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled’s forced backwards as he tries to block Puffy’s sword. The blade isn’t as strong as Purpled’s - probably because it’s a diamond rapier - but it’s intimidating on its own. Purpled and Puffy push their blades together, causing the two of them to come closer. Purpled can feel Puffy’s hot breath on his face. He doesn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a twist of her wrist, Puffy’s able to disarm Purpled. She sends his netherite cutlass sword flying in the opposite direction. Purpled’s quick to pull out a netherite seax from his belt. She frowns, backing up. He runs at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to fight Puffy. She hasn’t really done anything to make him hate her, or even dislike her in the slightest. She’s kind and gentle; she’s a protector. He doesn’t think she wants to fight him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slashes her doublet coat. Fire burns in her eyes as she grows angrier. Purpled refuses to admit that he’s scared. She swipes at his feet. He loses his balance and falls to the ground. Puffy puts the tip of her rapier to Purpled’s neck, threatening to kill him. Purpled knows that she’s willing to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never to late to stop.” Puffy’s expression softens. Purpled’s breathing heavily as he stares into her eyes. The flames die down and are replaced with nothing but sorrow and pity. That’s the last straw for Purpled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, Puffy.” Purpled’s grip on his seax tightens. Puffy’s shoulders tense. “I can’t stop, even if I wanted to.” In one swift motion, Purpled takes Puffy down by the knees. She topples over, falling to the ground. Purpled’s quick to stand up, but so is Puffy. They stand opposite of each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re staring at each other again. Neither of them want to fight. Purpled knows that this can be settled over a cup of hot chocolate, but this is the only way he knows how to resolve his problems. He’ll have a lot more of those if Bad finds out that he didn’t do his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on over here?” Purpled’s eyes widen at the sudden voice. He whips around, aiming his sword at the new person. “What the hell?” Sam puts his arms up. Purpled’s still staring at him threateningly. He feels cold metal on the back of his neck and Puffy threatens to send her sword through his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch Sam, I dare you.” Puffy presses the tip of her rapier into the back of Purpled’s neck. Purpled doesn’t even flinch. Blood drips from the small wound. He frowns and drops his sword. It falls with a clang onto a stick. Puffy pulls her sword away from Purpled’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled doesn’t like this feeling. He feels weak. He doesn’t have armour or a weapon. He doesn’t notice his fingers start to shake as he tries to tighten his grip on a sword that isn’t there. He looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When was the last time he was unarmed and without armour?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just getting in the way of everything,” Dream said with a scowl. Purpled stared up at him with wide eyes. Dream’s eyes were narrowed with pure malice. Purpled took a few steps back and Dream pulled out a netherite axe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream, I’m sorry,” the thirteen year old had started. Dream took a few more steps closer. He pointed his axe at Purpled’s neck. “I didn’t know- I’m sorry-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Dream swung and then-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled’s choking on his own breath, but he masks it as himself trying to catch his breath after the fight. The three players are standing still. Sam’s very obviously concerned. Purpled knows that Puffy’s angry. And for Purpled?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once in his life, he’s scared out of his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to bring Puffy to Bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to do this right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s going to happen to him when Bad finds out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kill me,” he mutters. Some part of him hopes that Puffy and Sam didn’t hear him, but he knows that they did. He internally cringes. He shouldn’t have said anything. Oh well, too far to go back now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to kill you,” Puffy says firmly. Purpled spins around to meet her eyes. He thinks he’s shaking all over now, not just with fear anymore. There’s a hint of anger in there too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why not?” Purpled clenches his fists. His nails are too short to dig into his skin, but it still stings. Puffy frowns at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite frankly, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Puffy sheathes her sword. Purpled realizes what this is about. She doing some therapist shit on him. He isn’t having any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But opening up seems so tempting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Purpled unsheathes Puffy’s sword and attempts to stab himself through the stomach, but Sam stops him. Two of Sam’s hands stop Purpled from harming himself while the other two hold him firmly in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Purpled’s grip on the sword falters as Sam’s grip gets tighter. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to help sooner, but please don’t. We can help. We’ll help. I promise. Please, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Purpled loses his grip on the sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tosses the sword away, and that’s Purpled’s breaking point. All these years bottling up every emotion, masking all of his thoughts; all of the walls he’s built up have crumbled with one apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first it’s silent. All three of them are frozen in time. Then, a few tears fall from Purpled’s eyes and land on the grass below him. More tears fall after that. Soon, he lets out a sob and he falls to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Sam bends down behind him. He wraps all of his arms around Purpled into a tight hug. Puffy bends down as well. She hugs the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything else slips from Purpled’s mind for a moment. All he can feel is warmth, and that’s enough for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn i need to Stop writin purpled angst i-</p>
<p>any y'all should like. leave a comment or somethin fdkldfakjfds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>